The B-Gang
by EvergreenGirl
Summary: One of Mordecai and Rigby's favorite '80's TV shows is making a comeback! They'll do ANYTHING to be extras in the new season, but how far is going too far? Please review!


**EvergreenGirl:** This is for the Regular Show fans that have watched "The A-Team" TV show from the 1980s! I love it when a story comes together. ;)

**The B-Gang**

Mordecai was sitting on the couch watching television, when Rigby sprinted into the room. The raccoon took a second to catch his breath. "Did—you—hear?" he huffed excitedly.

The blue jay looked up, confused. "Hear what?"

"I can't believe you haven't heard, man! Oh look! There's the commercial!"

Rigby pointed to the TV screen. "The B-Gang!"

Mordecai's gaze shot to the TV. "Wanted by feds for a really bad thing they didn't do, four ex-military guys work as soldiers for hire. If you have nowhere else to turn, have a wad of cash, and can find them, you may be able to hire . . . the B-Gang!" the commercial narrator elaborated.

The camera zoomed in on a group of three middle aged men and an old man. "29 years later, they're back in business as your plan B," the narrator continued, and a clip of the old show played.

"Dude, that looks so awesome!" Mordecai cried.

The commercial ended with an explosion, and Rigby plopped onto the couch. "Aw yeah, man! Remember watching that when we were kids? That was the best show from the '80s we ever watched. Oh, it was the coolest thing!"

"And still is!" added Mordecai.

"At least one car flipped over in every episode! I love the guy with the Mohawk and gold bling."

"I've always liked the dude who could smooth-talk his way out of anything. But they're all cool. Even the weird one who acts like a basket case."

Rigby flailed his arms as he talked. "Ooo, and the leader who always knows what to do!"

"It's so cool how they help people with the crazy amazing stuff they build with metal and junk lying around."

Rigby grinned and crossed his arms. "You _knoooow_, I heard they're filming a bunch of the first season at Two Peaks Mall today, and they still need _extras_."

Mordecai smiled, "Then you know we _have _to be extras."

"Hmm hmm," they hummed in unison.

An hour later, the duo ditched work to go to the mall where "The B-Gang" was filming. The two friends strolled through the mall, looking for the camera crew. "There they are!" Rigby shrieked, pointing to the cast.

The four guys momentarily glanced in their direction, but turned back to the director. Rigby flapped his arms. "They looked at me!"

"No," Mordecai said. "They looked at me."

"No they didn't!"

Mordecai threw his arms up. "Ugh, let's just go over there!"

When Mordecai and Rigby walked closer, the director stopped them. "I'm sorry, but you two are going to have to leave."

"What? We're here to be extras," Mordecai explained.

"Oh, no, no," the director spat. "We don't need any more extras, thank you very much."

"But, it's the B-Gang!" Rigby whined.

"Too bad, little gerbil. We don't need extras!"

"I'm not a gerbil!"

"Does it look like I care?"

"Hey," Mordecai cut in. "You can't talk to Rigby like that!"

"Leave or I'll call security!" the director screeched.

"Fine," Rigby and Mordecai moaned.

As they turned to leave, a mockingbird and a ferret approached the director. "We're here to be extras," they said.

"Alright, go ahead," the director approved.

Mordecai and Rigby exchanged glances. "Hey!" they shouted at the director, and ran up to him.

The director tapped his foot impatiently. "What is it now?"

"You just let them in! And you said you didn't need more extras," Rigby retorted.

The director pursed his lips. "So what? _They_ looked more presentable. You two look like slackers."

"Hey!" they protested.

"Besides, now that I have a bird and a rodent, I don't need more of your ethnicity."

"I'm not a rodent!" Rigby squeaked.

"Get out of here!" the director yelled, and walked away.

Rigby looked up at Mordecai. "Now what?"

"I don't know, dude. But we're _gonna _be extras."

The duo left Two Peaks Mall and went to the coffee shop. Eileen set their cups on the table. "Here you go, guys," she said, batting her eyelashes at Rigby.

Rigby sighed and took a big sip. "Did you guys hear about the B-Gang filming at the mall?" Eileen asked.

"Yeah, but they wouldn't let us be extras," Mordecai told her.

"Oh, that stinks."

"Do I look like a rodent?" Rigby asked Eileen.

"No," she answered, confused. "Well, you guys can hang out here as long as you want."

As she walked away, she winked at Rigby. Rigby stared down at the table. "What're we gonna do? I really wanna be in that show, man!"

"Do you still have our Halloween costumes from last year?"

"_Yeeeeaaaahh_, why?"

Mordecai grinned slyly. "We can dress up, and that dumb director'll finally let us in!"

"OOOOoooooooooohhhhhhh!" they hollered, their arms in the air.

When they arrived at the mall after changing clothes, they confidently strode up to the director. Mordecai was dressed like Robin Hood, and Rigby was dressed like a Twinkie. The director turned to face them, and laughed. "What in the world!? You thought I wouldn't recognize you two! Ha!"

"Sooooo," Rigby wondered, "can we be extras?"

"Ppfffffffff! No! What on earth makes you think I'll change my mind?!"

Rigby got to his knees, grabbed the director's pants, and sobbed. "Please, director guy! I really wanna be in the show! I'll do anything! Ple-he-ease!"

The director kicked Rigby. "I said NO! Beat it!"

"Hey! Don't kick my friend!" Mordecai shouted, and charged at the man.

The director squealed like a little girl. Mall security had to drag Mordecai and Rigby out. The four buff security guys tossed them into the parking lot. "Ow," Rigby groaned. "This blows! I just wanted to walk by in the background of the show!"

Mordecai agreed, "Yeah, it's almost like we have to sabotage somebody just to be an extra."

Rigby grinned. "Hey, that's not a bad idea. Two of the extras could have an _accident_."

"Rigby! Dude, that'd be wrong."

"Do you wanna be in the show or what!? We don't have to hurt them."

"Ugh, fine! But only because we don't have any other choice."

Mordecai and Rigby threw off their costumes and snuck back in the mall. They crept through the crowds of extras, looking odd in the process. "Who should we sabotage?" Rigby pondered.

"Them," Mordecai replied, pointing to the mockingbird and ferret.

"Perfect!"

"Aw yeah-yuh! We're gonna be in the B-Gang now!"

"Ooooooooooooohhh!" they shouted in a whisper.

"Let's go get 'em," Mordecai said.

The duo tip-toed to the bird and rodent. "Excuse me," Rigby said, tapping the ferret's shoulder.

The ferret turned around. "What?"

"Somebody's towing your car," lied Rigby.

"What the heck! Come on, Jordan," the ferret cried, and snatched his friend, the mockingbird, by the arm.

"I told you not to park in the fire lane!" the mockingbird shouted.

The two extras fled for the parking lot. Mordecai and Rigby high-fived. "The director's gonna have to let us in now!" exclaimed Mordecai.

Rigby and Mordecai sprinted to the director. "Can we be extras? Can we be extras?"

The director moaned as if in pain. "I told you no! How many times do you have to be told!?"

"But the mockingbird and ferret aren't here. If you say please, we'll take their places," Mordecai negotiated.

The director snagged the arm of a woman walking by. "Gladys, how many extras do we have?"

"That'd be 303, Mr. Director."

"We're missing two?"

"Yep. The Melanotis caerulescens and the Mustela eversmanni just left, sir."

"The mela what now?" Rigby inquired.

"The mockingbird and ferret. Those are their scientific names," Gladys explained.

"_Okay_," whispered Rigby.

"Oh, alright! You two can be extras. But I will not stand for any nonsense," the director instructed.

"Thank you!" the two friends shrieked.

"Alright, places everybody!" the director hollered.

"Scene three, take four, action!" someone else shouted.

Mordecai and Rigby smiled at each other as they got to walk behind the main characters.

**A FEW MONTHS LATER . . .**

Mordecai sat on the couch next to Rigby. "Dude, there's the scene!" Mordecai cried.

They both stared closely at the TV screen in enthusiasm. The first new episode of "The B-Gang" aired. Rigby groaned, "Ugh! You can only see our tails! This sucks!"

"At least we got to be there."

Benson walked into the living room. "Hey guys, where's the new lawn mower?"

"New lawn mower? When did we get a new lawn mower?" questioned Mordecai.

"You two were supposed to go pick it up months ago. Where is it?"

"Oh, sorry, Benson," Rigby apologized. "We were at the mall during the filming of 'The B-Gang.' We forgot to pick it up."

Benson balled his fists. His face turned bright, cherry red. "Go get it right now or YOU'RE FIRED!"


End file.
